1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to key button structures, and particularly to key button structures for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now widely used. Consumers may enjoy the full convenience of the portable electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere. The portable electronic devices usually include key button structures welded to housings. The welding makes it difficult to detach the key button structure for repair or reassembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art